


Comparative Anatomy

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positions, Smut, blow jobs while fucking, born on Discord, circle serpent position, first fic of 2019, literally just fucking, preferred sexual positions, some fluff at the end, this is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Yuuri sobbed into the pillow, teeth clenched in the silk as Victor’s hips pistoned into him from behind.





	Comparative Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was born on LucyCamui's Patreon Discord server, where a discussion was had about the comparative anatomical differences in Japanese and western guts, and the impact this might have on the preferred anal sex positions of the respective people. This is apparently an actual thing, either related to evolution or to diet (sources seemed to differ). But the consensus is definitely that Japanese people have longer intestines than Westerners. Possibly correlated with this is that Japanese folks apparently prefer doggy style anal sex while Westerners say riding is easier. And, well, someone had to write the fic...
> 
> Many many thanks to Gwyneth and Angie for your beta-work, you both rock! <3
> 
> Update: Now with a beautiful moodboard by my darling Elf, Jfmesq! Thank you dear, you always know how to cheer me up.

 

Yuuri sobbed into the pillow, teeth clenched in the silk as Victor’s hips pistoned into him from behind. The angle, his back arching upward into Victor’s strong hands at his hips, pulling him frantically onto his fiance’s cock, was exquisite. Every thrust sent Yuuri closer to the edge untouched.

“AH! hah! Yea, come on baby, come for me” Victor crooned behind him and Yuuri screamed as a final thrust sent him over the edge, painting the sheets below him white. Victor swore and stopped moving immediately. Yuuri could feel him panting, cock still throbbing as he struggled to hold himself back from the edge.

Slowly, Yuuri came back to himself, his vision clearing and breaths slowing to a less harsh pant. Victor pulled out with a groan and Yuuri flopped sideways, smiling dopily at his lover.

“S’good. So good Vitya. Love you.”

Victor lay down on top of him and pressed kisses to his sweaty face. “Love you too. You’re amazing, so gorgeous. I love the way you take my cock like that. The curve of your ass is…”

“Vityaaaaa” Yuuri whined, face flushing. Despite his whine, he liked hearing Victor talk like that. He’d need a few more minutes to get back up for Victor, but hearing him say stuff like that made Yuuri’s pulse race.

Victor mouthed at his neck, hips moving almost unconsciously to relieve the ache of his own still-hard dick against Yuuri’s hip. “S’true. You’re gorgeous any way you’re turned, but you really seem to be at your best on your knees bent over for me. Love it, your grace and flexibility.”

“I love it too. It’s...it’s my favorite position.”

“Mmm” Victor purred against Yuuri’s ear, eyes closing. “I prefer to ride you. I like looking down at you while you’re inside me.”

Victor punctuated his statement by rolling his body against Yuuri, rubbing his hard cock on Yuuri’s still-spent one, eliciting a moan from him.

“Yuuuuuriii….I really really want you to fuck me, please?”

“Vitya, I--” Yuuri was cut off by Victor gently squeezing his soft cock between his thighs. He groaned and bucked into his fiance, lightning shooting through him. “Ok, soon, just give me another moment.”

Victor kissed him, slow and dirty then smiled down at him fondly. “Take all the time you need. I’ll just prepare myself while I wait.”

He rose onto his knees over Yuuri, moving up to straddle his ribs, cock red and slick and straining over Yuuri’s chest. Victor’s long clever fingers began to tease at his own hole, only partially hidden by his balls from Yuuri’s sight. Yuuri’s cock twitched in interest at the slick sounds of Victor’s fingers sliding in and his moans of pleasure. Soon enough Victor was bucking onto his hand and whimpering.

“Yuuri, Yuuri please, Ah! need...are you…”

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, his cock hardening again at last, “Yea, yea come on Vitya.”

He scrambled to guide Victor as he sank onto him with a sighing moan of relief, settling slowly into the cradle of Yuuri’s hips as if he was coming home. Yuuri raised himself onto his elbows for a better view of his own cock sliding in and out as Victor’s thighs flexed, raising and lowering himself in a slow grind. The sight of his straining cock made Yuuri’s mouth water and he bent over just enough to get his mouth around the head of it on the upswing.

“Fuck!” Victor swore, hips stuttering, caught between Yuuri’s mouth and his cock, two points of acute pleasure. Yuuri licked at the head, tasting the precome pouring out of Victor as he quivered, ignoring the strain in his back from curling around himself.

“Oh god! That’s, yea, so g-ah!” Victor’s hips stuttered into motion again and he fucked himself back onto Yuuri’s cock then up into the welcoming heat of Yuuri’s mouth. “Fuck, I won’t, please baby I’m gonna-”

And Victor was coming, hot splashes of come landing on Yuuri’s lips and in his mouth. Yuuri lapped up every drop, reveling in the taste of Victor in his mouth as he continued to ride Yuuri’s still-sensitive cock through the aftershocks. Little hissing whines left Victor’s lips as he ground down more, riding him through the over-sensitivity.

“C-come on, come in me p-please!” Victor whimpered.

Yuuri keened and sat up to clutch Victor to his chest and fuck frantically into him, chasing that second release inside his body.

~~~  
They lay in a sticky, sweaty heap, Victor’s head tucked into Yuuri’s neck, legs tangled. Yuuri stroked his fingers languidly through Victor’s hair. Victor hummed contentedly into his throat like a large cat, sated and full. Yuuri’s spent cock was still partially trapped inside Victor, a pleasantly warm and comfortable position despite the cooling come dripping down over his balls. Neither of them were much inclined to move yet.

“Mm. So amazing solnyshko.” Victor’s voice was low and warm, nearly incoherent in the afterglow. “Stamina, flexibility, so good. All good.”

“Yea?” Yuuri felt himself flush a little. “You liked that?”

Victor shivered. “Oh god, sweetheart, you’ve no idea. It was amazing. I’ve never...I. You.”

Yuuri giggled, the movement causing him to finally slip out of Victor the rest of the way. He mourned the loss of his fiance’s heat only briefly though. “I guess we’ll have to do that again then. It was pretty hot on my end too.”

“Yes please!” Victor moved to sit up a little, smiling down into Yuuri’s face, blue eyes fond. “And maybe I can return the favor.”

Yuuri made a face. “I don’t know. You know riding isn’t really...my thing.”

“Aw, Yuuri, don’t you think it’d be worth it this one time though?” Victor was nearly pouting. “I want a chance to taste you while I’m in you too!”

“Hm, maybe we can experiment? I’m sure there’s other positions where we could do that. I just, I need that angle and depth you get when I’m bent over…” Yuuri shivered a little at the thought of combining those sensations with Victor’s hot breath on him. Arousal stirred in his stomach, though his cock remained stubbornly flaccid on his thigh, too spent to get up again.

“Next time, darling. I definitely don’t have your stamina.” Victor grinned as he sat up. “Let’s shower and eat. We can ‘experiment’ later. We have all day after all.” Victor winked.

Yuuri huffed a laugh and followed after his fiance. “We have the rest of our lives, Vitya.”

The look Victor cast over his shoulder was shining with delight and affection. “Yes, we do, don’t we.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most explicit thing I've ever posted. I am usually too shy to write pure porn for public consumption. Anyway, I really really hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you did! 
> 
> You can also say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LiaWolff), [Tumblr](http://thebookewyrme.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/TheBookewyrme), or [Dreamwidth](https://thebookewyrme.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
